The Princess(es) of the Kairu
by hopelessromantic4life
Summary: Team Stax is brought forth to meet the Princess of the kairu; but what is the princess hiding. And what does is have to do with them? (better summary coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back, baby! I am**** very** **sorry for my absence; it's just been hard to focus on one topic for very long. On the brighter side, Can you believe it's been one year since I joined Fan Fiction? Thank you guys for all your support;couldn't have done it without you guys! Anyway, this story is about my OC's, who shall be described more towards the end. Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Redakai:Conquer the Kairu... Yet. **

_Chapter 1:The Hiverax's -rather short- meeting with royalty. _

_**T**_he Hiverax coughed as they landed on the cold, hard ground. They still couldn't comprehend the events of the day. Their master, their creator; he had abandoned them. He had _killed _them without a second thought.

Wait; weren't they dead now? They didn't _feel_ dead;in fact, other than coughing fits and a few bruises, they were perfectly fine.

"Brothers" Nexus wheezed, "where are we?" Together, they studied their surroundings.

The room appeared to be like a dungeon you'd see in an ancient history textbook, only there was a lit fire roaring in the fireplace,the stone walls weren't covered in moss and it was altogether in perfect shape. There was a staircase nearby, and as the Hiverax stared at them, the hollow sound of footsteps echoed around the room.

_thunk, thunk, thunk. _

"Who's there?" Vexus shouted. The footsteps stopped for a moment, then started again, this time with the sound of a voice.

"No one you should fear" The girl said as she stepped into the light.

She was a young 16 or 17 year old,with long mocha brown hair, braided to end with a dagger-like point. Her eyes were golden brown, which glowed in the shimmer of her smile.

"Who...Who are you?" Hexus stammered, rather taken aback. The girl shook her head.

"Of course; where are my manners?!" she laughed at herself, "Anyway, I am Priscilla Hope, princess of the kairu"

The brothers stared her up and down, finding this hard to believe. Priscilla wore a purple T-shirt, dark blue jeans and muddy brown boots; the only 'princess' thing about her was the tiara she had on her head, which was pale gold and blue.

"Not every princess is like a barbie doll" She said coldly,"But never mind that. Anyway, lets look at your profile..." The brothers stared blankly at her, so she explained.

"You boys were nearly killed by lokar"-she shuddered at the name-"But as kairu warriors, you were instead brought here. Your profile will show me if you can be sent back or not." Priscilla pulled out a file and started to study it, but at that moment, a man ran down the steps and bowed before her.

"Your Highness" he gasped.

"Yes? What is it, Henry?" Priscilla asked, not looking up from the file.

"I-it's almost time, your highness" Henry said. This was enough to get Priscilla to look up, startled.

"It couldn't possibly be..." She stammered.

"Ky Stax has bonded to the prism kairu, your highness. And your sister's 16th birthday is in two weeks."

Priscilla nodded "Thank you for telling me, Henry. You may go."

"Yes, your highness" He said, running back up the staircase.

"So little time" she muttered "I assumed we had a few more months"

"What was-" Hexus started.

"-That all about?" Vexus finished. Priscilla turned to them hastily.

"I'm very sorry, boys, but I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short. Something very important has been brought to my attention"with that, she rushed up the steps,locking the Hiverax behind her.

**Well,what do you guys think? Worth my absence? Anyway,here are the character details I promised. -Priscilla will not be included-**

**Name: Geo Hope  
**

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color/style: Jet black hair styled like Ky's**

**Eye color: Kairu blue **

**Immediate family: Mariella (daughter), Priscilla (wife) **

**Name: Alex **

**Age: 17 **

**Hair color/style: blond hair like boomers, mince the bandanna **

**Eye color: green **

**immediate family: NA  
**

**Name:Mariella Aliya Hope **

**Age: 1 **

**Hair color: mocha brown **

**Eye color: Kairu blue **

**Immediate family: Priscilla (mother), Geo (father) **

**And that's it! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! This is gonna be the last chapter for a little while- *hears booing* Sorry guys, but I have finals to study for. Just 2 more weeks or so, then I can get back to writing fanfics for the summer. Before we get started, I have a question for a reviewer who goes by Patrick; What do you mean? Do you want kya or do you NOT want kya? I'm confused. **

**Onwards to the story! **

**Chapter two: So little time... **

(Priscilla's POV)

Running. That's all I can do at the moment; run quickly to the highest tower, where I can think a little more rationally.I rush past many guards & maids; the latter containing a few looks of disdain at my unladylike movements. Ugh; just keep running...

Finally, I'm there in my little safe haven, far away from the rest of the castle. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. '_why?'_ I thought to myself _'Why does time go by so fast? There's so much left to do...'_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crooning. Despite my slight panic, I smiled and turned to the sound.

There stood Blue Fire, my faithful dragon. She was black as night, with grass green eyes. On her back was my saddle, worn by extent of use. She nuzzled my side, sensing my worry.

"I'm ok, girl" I said softly, ignoring her snort of disbelief. Oh, she of little faith. I sighed yet again.

"What am I going to do, Blue Fire? My sister is almost sixteen, and Ky has bonded to the prism kairu. There's not enough time to explain this to her..." I asked her. She looked at me, as though to say _**'**_**_I'm sure she'll_**** understand'**. I groaned.

"Yeah right. How well will THAT go? 'Hey, sorry for never being around you most of your life, now you have to marry someone!' Yeah, I'm SURE she'll forget any reason she should hate me" I snapped, sarcasm oozing through my voice.

_**'Well, she's going to have to, cause like you said, time is of the essence. Besides, you didn't choose to stay away from her; it was the Redakai'sidea'**_she responded in a growl.

"Your right" I said, trying to gain confidence.

_**'Aren't I**_** always?'** she purred victoriously.

"How about the time you said I would get over my feelings for Geo?" I said, a smirk plastered on my face. Blue Fire spluttered.

"Speaking of Geo, I've got to go meet him at the meditave room" With that, I ran down the spiral staircase, nearly colliding into the exact person I was looking for; my husband Geo Hope.

"Whoa" he laughed, picking me up and spinning me around. No matter what was wrong, Geo could always make me happy.

"Ready to get your sister?" he asked me. Now it was my turn to splutter.

"H-how did you..."

"Henry told me and your parents. I knew you would be here,so I ran here. Nearly got bulldozed, too.." He said. I laughed.

"Come on; let's go" He grabbed my hand and lead me to a red copy of Team Stax's X-scaper. A little female nervodian named Nerma got behind the wheel and with that, we were off.

_'Don't worry Maya; I'm coming, sis'_

***Gasp* Maya and Priscilla are sisters! Oh wait; I knew that already. *grins* see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I was away for a little while longer than intended. Sorry; acting camp drained my energy, and then I just couldn't re-gather my ideas. Well, I'm back now, so let's get started! This chapter takes place at the end scene of the season 2 finale. Here we go! **

_Chapter three: A family reunion_

(Ky's POV)

"Woah! Did you guys see that?" Boomer asked. I looked up to see a red X-scaper flying overhead.

"I saw it alright, and it looked like a ship from my home planet!" Mookee squealed, sounding remarkably like an excited child. The ship landed on the ground below us, and the door swung open. I-along with everyone else- gasped as a little creature shot out and hugged Mookee tightly. The creature looked like him, only smaller and more...well, feminine.

"Hi, Mookee!" She squeaked. Mookee looked like he was trying to say something, but he appeared to be unable to even breathe.

"Nerma! Let him breathe!" a man chortled as he stepped out. He looked a lot like me, only taller. Beside him stood a woman. She pretty much looked like a brown-haired and taller version of Maya; right down to the markings on her face. Opposite of me, Maya appeared to have noticed as well, as she gasped and lightly touched her own markings.

"Sorry!" Nerma giggled nervously, dropping Mookee on the ground. _'man;she's strong!' _I thought to woman went over and helped poor Mookee back up to his feet.

"Sorry about her; sometimes she doesn't know her own strength!" She apologized as she turned face us. Master Boaddai stood, his eyes wide. He shook his head and bowed, surprising all of us.

"Your highness" he muttered. _'She's royalty?' _I wondered _'She'd have to important, for Master Boaddai to bow. But... why does it seem like he doesn't want to?'_

The girl bowed as well."Master Boaddai" She responded. After this _lovely_ greeting-note the sarcasm- Ekayon stood.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but... Who are you?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"Honestly, I've got to work on my manners." She sighed, "My name is Priscilla Hope, Princess of the Kairu."

The air seemed to stand completely still. No one spoke for the longest time, until Ekayon decided to break the horrid silence.

"Your...Your kidding, right?" he asked. Priscilla shook her head.

"afraid not" she responded. With that, she turned to look directly at Maya and me. I tried hard to not shudder; her gaze, though kindly, was worn down, as though she had seen far too many cruel things in this world.

"Um..." my voice faltered and I tried again "Is there something you came here for?" _'Oh Kairu, I hope that didn't sound rude!'_

"Your right, Ky; I did come here for something very important" She said, motioning to Master Boaddai and walking away, him trailing behind.

"Wait; how do you know my name?" I called after them. She turned and said offhandedly:

"You saved the world from my evil relative; I really ought to know your name if I'm the Princess"

**15 MINUTES LATER(still in Ky's POV) **

Master Boaddai returned with a troubled look on his face.

"Ky, Maya? Could you two please come with me?" he asked. We looked at each other and nodded before standing up and following him, unaware that our world was about to come crashing down.

**Well, the next chapter should be up in a week or so. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **

**Ky and Maya express their feelings about their "world crashing down". Should be fun. Also, they get to see the Castle of the royal family of the Kairu. **

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Well, here's chapter 4, just like I promised. But before we start, I have a question for all you readers: Should I continue giving little description of the next chapter(s)? Leave your answers in comments. Off we go! **

_Chapter 4: An __unwanted__ engagement. _

**MAYA'S POV****_: _**

I sighed as I sat inside the red X-scaper, scowling with my arms crossed. My belongings were in a small suitcase near where I sat, wishing I could disappear. I couldn't believe what had happened. In the last hour, I had gone from an orphaned Kairu warrior, on her way to being a member of the Redakai, to a young princess of the Kairu, engaged to-

I stopped thinking for a single moment, trying not to cry. _"engaged to her own best friend"_ I finished the thought with a small shudder. I stared at my left hand, a little engagement ring, a gold band with a blue diamond in the center. For a second, I want to rip the ring off and throw it across the room. I probably would have, too, had my 'finance'-oh kairu it sounded wrong- not walked in at that very moment.

"Hey My" Ky greeted. He smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Ky" I responded curtly. It came out a bit more harsh than I intended, I could tell by the way his smile dimmed. He came closer to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. I sighed, almost wanting to shrink away from his hand. Ky meant well, but it felt far too awkward.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ky. It's just..." I trailed off.

"Your upset about the engagement?" Ky asked, though I get the feeling he already knew.

"Yep. I-it's j-just so sudden and I-I.."

"It's ok, Maya" Ky whispered. I realized then that I was crying. "It'll be ok. We may not be...in...in love, but I promise you this: I will do my very best to make you happy". I forced a small smile on to my face, wiping the last few tears away.

"Thanks Ky..." I said softly. He smiled and hugged me. I tried not to shudder.

"I've got to go, My" He said before he left. I sighed.

It may take awhile, but I would hopefully get used to my engagement and eventual marriage.

**KY'S POV: **

I walked out of the room and sigh softly, deep in thought. I meant all of what I said to Maya; every last word. I do care about her, just not in_ that_ way. However I felt about her, in about three weeks or so, she would be my wife. I will do my very best to take care of Maya and make her happy.

And who knows? Maybe I would eventually fall in love with her...

**Oh, If only they knew what was in store for them. Oh, I shall have fun with this. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Seeing the castle, and starting off with Ky&Maya's wedding plans. *giggles* **

**BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm on a roll, people! 3 updates in a month! Haven't done that in forever! Well, off we go! Showtime, people! Roll the cameras!**

_Chapter 5: The Castle _

**MAYA'S POV:  
**I stared out the window and gasped slightly as a castle came into view. It was a magnificent building. The walls are made of stone, the roofs painted pale blue. Numerous towers peer out around it,of different sizes and widths.

"Pretty cool, huh?" A voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see Priscilla,smiling at me. I could only nod, unable to gather my wits enough to speak. She chuckled.

"Well, welcome home" She said.

_Home._

"I... I'm going to live there?" I asked, feeling a moment of longing, followed quickly by confusion. I had felt, for a moment, like this was where I was supposed to be. But then, I remembered my home was far away, left for what could be forever. Priscilla nodded.

"Come on; We'll be landing soon" With that, she walked off to her husband Geo.

**PaGeBrEaKeR **

It felt strange, all those people watching me. Guards bowed at all 4 of us. Maids did the same,though some whispered under their breaths. Priscilla told me they were probably talking about my "unladylike" appearance.

"Their crazy" She was saying "They think we should act like the princesses of the past; sometimes I wonder if they thought that's what _I_ was like when most of them took the job. Not all of them are like that,mind you; but most."

We had just reached two large doors,made out of mahogany wood. Priscilla pulled open the doors and waltzed in.

"We're back!" she called. Two people were sitting on thrones, a male and a female.

The man has dark brown hair, spread to the sides as though to make room for the crown on his head. He had golden brown eyes like mine and Priscilla's; Just older and weary.

The woman's hair is as blue as mine, loose over her shoulders down to her waist. Her eyes were bright orange, filled with a mischief just dying to be unleashed. As soon as she saw me, she leaped out of her throne,her crown falling off her head and clattering to the ground. In a large _swoop, _she pulled me into her arms. I gasped as she lifted me off the ground. I couldn't breathe.

"Mom! Let her go! She's going to run out of breathe!" Priscilla cried out, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. With a chuckle, the woman-my mother- let me go, causing me to fall to the ground in a heap. Priscilla went to help me up, but Ky beat her to it, pulling me up to my feet gently.

"Sorry" Mom said sheepishly. The man behind her-whom I'm assuming he's my dad- sighed and grabbed the discarded crown,placing it back on her head.

"Try not to choke her, dear" He said to her. He then turned to me. "You ok?" He asked. I nodded. Then he noticed Ky behind me."Who are you?" he asked. Priscilla spoke up.

"Er, this is Ky" She said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Ky waved at him nervously. Dad studied him. Mom placed on his shoulder.

"Relax,hon. Don't make him frightened." She said. He calmed at that. Ky let out a small sigh of relief. Priscilla chuckled.

"Welcome to the madness that is our family"

**Fun, isn't it? A lovely family,eh?Also, the castle looks like the castle at the end of Disney's Frozen, of which I don't own.  
**

**NEXT CHAPTER: This chapter is the start of the wedding plans, I swear! Just the simple stuff, of course.  
**

**Audios! **


End file.
